dozerfleetfandomcom-20200216-history
Cassie Manning
Cassie Manning is a recurring character in the Meshalutian Trilogy, in The Gerosha Chronicles of Dozerfleet Comics. She first appears dating Tim Lorgan and in the LaFoe Airport in 90 Has No Secant, but becomes more important in later entries Cursed is the Ground and The Natural Logarithm. Character bio ''90 Has No Secant'' Main article: 90 Has No Secant Cassie is first introduced in 90 as a young woman dating Tim Lorgan. They are on their way somewhere, but get stranded in the LaFoe airport due to the magnetic storm accompanying Hurricane Nekoda. She initially thinks little of it. That is, until she begins receiving cryptic messages on her cell phone from what appears to be no one in particular. After spending some time with Eva Rintel and the Lumphars, she learns about the legend of Meshaluta, and immediately suspects Meshaluta to be behind everything. Her assumptions are all but confirmed when she is attacked in the airport bathroom by a time-traveling viking. She vows to one day get to the bottom of all that is Meshaluta, and stop the menace once and for all for the Rintel family's benefit. ''Cursed is the Ground'' Main article: Cursed is the Ground Tim and Cassie go to vacation in the town of Applestream, thinking it a good way to get the events in the LaFoe Airport off their minds. However, they soon hit a roadblock. Cassie inquires what's going on, and they hear that an "Earl Rintel" and his team got trapped in a silver mine. Tim thinks of moving along on another route. However, Cassie immediately recognizes the seriousness of it, and sets out to find Earl. Tim believes she's gone crazy, but follows her. ''The Natural Logarithm'' Main article: The Natural Logarithm After receiving a phone call from Tim and squaring things away, Cassie prepares to go visit her Massachusetts relatives alone. They are unsure if her marrying Tim was the best idea. Meanwhile, she witnesses Meshaluta's coven gathering. Convinced she must act if the pest is to ever be stopped, she seeks out Carla and tries to deduce what Meshaluta's latest scheme is. She finds herself being the one who destroys Meshaluta's resurrection ritual, and destroys the ghost-hag's power once and for all. Personality Cassie is often quiet and soft-spoken, rarely one to force herself on anybody. However, she will lash out if she feels stepped on by others. She also has a very firm sense of fighting for what's right, and is willing to put herself in harm's way to protect the innocent. This is especially true if the threat to the innocent has tormented her in some way. Development Cassie was named after the Cassie in Uncle Tom's Cabin, which the Dozerfleet founder had to read for class in the spring of 2002 while attending Holt Lutheran High School. This was a recurring theme with characters in 90 Has No Secant, who had their names taken from that book. Her Asian ethnicity was a reference to Patricia Ja Lee, who played Cassie Chan the Pink Ranger in Power Rangers Turbo and Power Rangers in Space. Based on the ''The Three Colors'' trilogy having a habit of having certain themes carry over from one film to another in spite a lack of coherent shared narrative, it was seen fit that Cassie should be a recurring character in all three Meshalutian stories. This is in spite her not being a main character in any of the three. See also * Tim Lorgan * Eva Rintel * Earl Rintel * 90 Has No Secant * Cursed is the Ground * ''The Natural Logaritm'' (story) Category: 90 Has No Secant characters Category: Cursed is the Ground characters Category: The Natural Logarithm characters Category:Characters